Bellethiel Dimaethor
by Sailor Wolf4
Summary: Just when I thought my previous hectic lifestyle wasn't enough fate decided it was a good idea to throw me into a world of elves, dwarves, Hobbits and crazy-ass flaming eyes leading an entire army of humanoid monsters. I think the good Lord is getting bored up there at this point because this is getting ridiculous! OC/Legolas


**Author's Note: **_Yes before many of you dedicated LOTR fans jump on me about putting Doctor Who in the fanfic, understand that Doctor Who barely contributes to the plot and I'm merely using Doctor Who as a means to an end. It's how my character gets to Middle Earth. I figured that it was better than anything I came up with in the past (poorly written might I add and certainly worse than this) and it was also a heck of a lot more logical for her to be transported to Middle Earth via an "accident" than my original idea. To address the title: "Bellethiel" is her "elvish" name. I acquired the name "Bellethiel" back when the website " " used the wrong name translations for "Brianna". "Bellethiel" means "strong one" and not "noble one" as the current translation of "Brianna" stands at the moment (it's both actually, depending on who you talk to). "Dimaethor" is the name she becomes known for because of reasons that will be revealed later one. As for my character, herself, seeing as how I'm throwing a moderately developed character into a new world she knows nothing about all explanations about her will appear on my deviantArt account sooner or later. _

_Also, I will be delving into the wonderful world of elvish later on in the story when the elvish phrases will actually be shown. Right now, my character only understands Gaelic, German, Latin and English. Guess which one she knows the best out of four? As for the universal language of Middle Earth I have decided that I didn't feel like having my character be forced to deal with two (possibly three or four) different language barriers and kept the universal language of Middle Earth English sounding. Rohan subjects will speak in Old English (Anglo-French basically for those of you who know anything about the evolution of the English language). _

_Caution: This is **not** a tenth walker fic. _

_Double Caution: This is a **Legomance**... maybe. I haven't really decided on that yet. I'm leaning towards Legomance because of another fanfic I'm writing, but seeing as that is far down the line I won't make a firm decision until more chapters are added. Be rest assured that they don't fall in love in Rivendell. _

_Triple Caution: I follow both the movie and the books. Why? Because it will move faster if I do that and there are some plot devices that I like better in the movies than in the books. As an aspiring author with free-flowing imagination I tend to like my freedom in creativity._

_I'm done, I swear._

_Like it? Hate it? DESPISE IT? Review and tell me what you think!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**I Just Ended Up in Middle-Earth? PROBLEM!**

_**Forward to my tale:**_

_My life was bizarre. Seriously, I can't stress enough about how strange it was. It wasn't every day that a young woman of twenty-two suddenly finds herself traveling through time and space with a man over one thousand years her senior along with his variously present wife who was at least one hundred. To this day I'm not even sure how old his wife was, but all I knew what that the two of them were far older than I. _

_The life I led involved a heavy amount of fighting, searching, and constant running. I'm quite serious. There was an incredible amount of running involved and it began with The Doctor and River Song. I totally understand the fact that I was most certainly born, adopted, and raised in a "boring" existence (not really) trying to become an archaeologist, but I did not truly start living until I left all that I had known. I found out so much about myself. _

_One of the first things that I discovered was the universe and all of its amazing things to offer. I discovered my love for saving the lives of so many innocent persons. I realized the weight that the Doctor and River bore as they practically held the lives of so many people in their hands. I realized that I wasn't, in fact, human. No I found out- rather dramatically- that I was an elf._

_After that revelation the pieces began to fall into place as the Doctor, River and I strived to find out about my origins. I studied magic with the most prestigious wizards on earth, but that is a story for another time. I also learned how to fight from River, but those lessons started pretty much when I first started traveling with them. I had asked the older woman to teach me everything she knew and that included her fighting/stealth skills in assassination. _

_Oh, and don't forget the fact that thanks to River I'm now killer with a gun? Of course, it was only later that I realized my eyesight had a lot to do with that little skill set. I actually didn't mind my assassin training. It ended up coming in handy as the years wore on; especially when I spent time in extremely dangerous places._

_That all suddenly changed one day when I was listening to the Doctor ramble on about one thing or another. _

_In the beginning…_

* * *

I made the big mistake of asking the Doctor if jumping dimensions with the TARDIS was at all possible. This led into a long complicated mantra about what happened the last time he accidently crossed into a parallel dimension and left me in a slack jawed state while I attempted to keep up with said explanation.

"… and that, my dear Brianna Davis, is why we can't jump dimensions!" the Doctor finished and clapped his hands the moment he completed his explanation.

I blinked at him as over half of what he said went over my head and I crossed my arms in annoyance. Honestly the man made about as much sense as the book of Revelation. Sure I might have been traveling with him for years, but that didn't mean I understood a single thing about relative physics. He seemed to realize this because he shot me the most sheepish of grins I had ever seen- let me re-phrase that it was the third most sheepish- and scratched the back of his head.

"You didn't understand a single thing I said, did you?" he asked in a voice that suggested he was about to break out laughing.

I shook my head, "You lost me at the part about the parallels and time skips."

He shrugged and tapped his nose conspiratorially, "Someday, I think you'll get it. You've only been traveling in here for fifty years! Anyway, you're not a Time Lord!"

He jumped up to me, patted my cheeks, and spun away back to the controls of the ship. I swallowed the annoyed feeling that I had at his doing that and focused on my plethora of questions that wracked my brain.

"So, have you ever tried magical devices to jump worlds?" I asked finally out of curiosity.

He paused for a second as if remembering something bittersweet and then shook his head.

"No. Besides, if there was such a thing you'd be the only one out who could even manage it. This might come as a shock to you, but Time Lords can't use magic," he said with a small ring of sarcasm at the end.

I sighed and had to concede to the fact that he was right. I was an elf even though I didn't particularly like looking my species. I was in a time machine with two Time Lords. I was the only one with the trained ability to manipulate enough of creation to make use of spells and runes should I so chose to. I didn't do either, but I could and that was what the Doctor was getting at.

I smoothed out my jeans and inspected the bottoms of my brown boots. It was probably best that I let the conversation drop. I caught the glimmer of the intricate designed necklace that belonged to my birth mother. The blue-grey gem that rested in the middle of the not-quite-silver not-quite-titanium holdings that laced around it in detailed leaf patterns lay against the hem of the low neckline that belonged to my blue tank top. They were very fine leaf patterns, too, and swirled around the gem from its bottom as if growing from the ground (or the air). I raised my grey sweater covered hand to touch the pendant at the end of my necklace in silent wonder at how it came to be there.

I'm serious about this one; I honestly don't know why I had the pendant. It had been my biological mother's, yes, but I wasn't fond of jewelry and it was the only ornate thing that I wore. Everything else that I had on was plain and practical and, coincidentally, full of weaponry.

The Doctor looked over at me after his minute of silent brooding and grinned at me again. I bit back a groan. When he gave me that grin, it usually meant trouble… for me.

Luckily (or unluckily) Professor Song strode in with her awesome high heels and saved the day from whatever crackpot plan the Doctor had up his sleeve. I wouldn't be the first to deny the fact that the Doctor, as amazing a person as he is, is insane. A cure has yet to be discovered.

The older woman was taller than me. Everyone was taller than me, to be honest, but River was almost, but not quite, the Doctor's height. She smiled at me and winked at her husband.

"Hello Sweetie," she greeted her husband cheerfully while opening the book that she brought with her from the library and leafing through it.

The Doctor suddenly transformed from an overly confident individual to one embarrassed, bashful, mess. Such a thing normally happened when he was anywhere near the same vicinity of his wife. I found such interactions both sweet and extremely annoying.

"Hello honey," he flirted back.

I decided to stop them while they were ahead. There was only so much of the flirting that I could take before it made me go bananas.

"Okay, before you two get into another sickingly lovey-dovey flirt fest in front of me, how about you tell us what you've found River?" it really wasn't a question and both of them knew it.

They also knew that I wasn't being malicious. They were my best (and currently only) friends that I had. I'd been around a long time and they were my constant companions throughout my long years. Each of us knew when we were being malicious or blunt with each other. The latter was usually the case.

River giggled like a school girl at her first dance with her semester long crush, "Well miss Davis I would like you to feast your eyes on this lovely thing right here."

She held the open book out to me and I bent down to read what was on the page while tucking strands of my layered bronze hair behind my purposefully rounded ears.

My appearance was generally human. In fact, it was always human. It wasn't that hard to appear human. All it took was the proper application of magic that not only hid my appearance, but also dimmed my heightened senses as well. Dimming my senses, dexterity and inhuman physical abilities (like speed and strength) was a necessity that I found was very much needed. I might have been able to control myself well, but I couldn't afford slip-ups.

I didn't want to have to deal with the consequences that I was certain would spring up of the entirety of time and space knowing that the Doctor's newest companion happened to be an elf. There were people who would take advantage of that knowledge and I was trying to avoid them. This should explain my reasoning behind keeping my senses in check, I hope. People could certainly know that I wasn't human, but they didn't need to know just how non-human I was.

I squinted at the page and looked up at River with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a circle written in Arabic and Roman numerals along with strange runes that I've never seen before," I pointed out.

River nodded, "Yes, yes but the words on the side of the description of the spell are in both Latin and Gaelic! They say this is also a portal spell. You were telling me earlier how you wanted to travel to different worlds; well here is the way we can do it!"

The Doctor suddenly looked cautious, "Oye, River! We can't attempt magic on the TARDIS while it's in the Time Vortex. Things could get very tricky very fast."

River shrugged, "Then land somewhere on earth so we can try it out! Come on, sweetie; let's just see if it works?"

I looked at the ceiling while River shot a pouting look in her husband's direction. The Doctor sighed and went back to working his controls and plotting a new course on the computer.

"Okay, we'll just get Brianna back to her original time stream so that we can try this out," he muttered mostly to himself though both River and I could hear him.

River rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'oh good grief'. She handed me the book she found and went over to the control panel of the TARDIS with the intent of helping her husband fly the machine. It really wasn't as much of an attempt as a pointed takeover of navigation. The Doctor had the tendency to get us lost on multiple occasions.

The Doctor had us appear in front of the entrance of a cave hidden in a rocky outcrop. When I asked as to why he decided to pick what he did, the man explained in detail about still places in time, magical nodes, and where the link between our time stream and alternate ones were the weakest. The area was also away from where prying eyes could gaze on what we were doing. It was a good idea. After all, what I was about to do would probably cause problems with something or another. The moment I performed the spell I knew perfectly well that the likelihood of something bad happening was greatly increased by whatever I was doing.

I cracked open the book and silently skimmed over the pages. I was certain that my teal eyes could be seen roaming across the page.

"I need to carve these into the ground," I muttered while attempting to decipher the language that was so close to Gaelic and Anglo-Saxon, but still difficult to decipher.

I continued to scan the page while fervently wishing that my former instructor Merlin was there. If that old wizard was present, I would have been able to ask his help in the matter. I had seen these runes before, of course! The problem was that Merlin always avoided teaching them to me and Lady Nimueh was an elf slowly falling into madness rendering her practically useless. I had a very interesting time learning magic. For one thing, I learned it from two people who supposedly didn't exist and were only part of legend. For another, I happened to be out of my original time period for the duration of my training. I wouldn't recommend it to anyone.

I tapped my right forefinger against the edge of the thick book and looked down at the ground than back at the book. Whoever had written it was kind enough to at least write down a summary of what they were saying in Gaelic and the TARDIS could translate Gaelic. These runes were obviously like the language of the Time Lords, too old to translate. Hell, it wouldn't surprise me if the spell itself wasn't older than the TARDIS. Why it had Arabic and Roman numerals I wasn't sure. What did that have to do with a spell?

I continued reading and suddenly found the answer. Evidently, River hadn't read the damn thing or she would have known this little tidbit of information.

"It's not a spell. It's a math equation that, if carved into the ground, will hopefully create a very effective link between two different worlds by distorting the air around us just a little bit," I muttered to the area in general.

Even the Doctor looked a bit shocked by this declaration. I didn't blame him in the slightest. It wasn't every day that a science geek over one thousand years old found out that a spell book his wife found on his time machine contained math problems! I almost bit back a giggle at the looks on their faces and returned my undivided attention back to the book.

I was staring at the equation now and studying a part of said equation that was underlined in red ink with lines drawing leading away to a number of numerals that ran down the page in three little neat columns. Suddenly I had an epiphany. They were coordinates! I wasted no time in letting my companions know about this fact and the Doctor and River were suddenly crowded around me looking over my shoulder at the equation. The Doctor looked contemplative.

"I would say that you should try the one written entirely in those odd runes," he suggested.

I gave him an odd look and River followed suit. Suddenly I was a little suspicious of what the Doctor was planning. I had thought his wanting to check out a magic spell odd at first, but now that he suggested something for the spell it made me wonder what he was trying to do and whether or not he meant for his wife to find the book. I traveled with him long enough to know that the man was someone who was prone to keeping secrets from people closest to him in order to move something along.

I decided not to question him, in the end. This was the Doctor after all. I wasn't going to get a straight answer. I either sated my curiosity or walked away never knowing anything. The former choice was what won out every time I considered such things.

I set the book down in front of me on the rocks and closed my eyes. If I was going to carve the runes it was going to be done the fast way. With the entire picture in mind, modified equation and all, I bended the earth and made the numeric patterns in the hard stone.

There were different types of magic that people are born with. Some are born with odd little spurges that could turn them invisible, make complicated little potions or weave together incantations that manipulated the world around them. Others were born with the ability to use energy in various ways. Finally there are the elements that, apparently, few are born with and fewer still could control. My control wasn't pristine, but I could certainly shape the runes into a rock. That was one of the first things Merlin taught me concerning the earth element.

When I finished I opened my eyes, bent down, and picked up the book. My eyes focused on the equation come to life and the hairs on the back of my neck and arms stood on end. I could feel the distortion in the atmosphere before me. I met the eyes of my companions wondering if they could feel the same thing. From the looks on the Doctor and River's faces I surmised that they did.

I turned around and made my way towards the backpack that was bigger on the inside (courtesy of the Doctor). After fondling with the zippers for a few seconds I opened the seemingly light things and stuffed the book into its depths. When the object was melded shut again I slung it over my shoulder and looked at the two Time Lords in front of me.

"So, who wants to go through the creepy distortion in time and space first?" I asked in a faux-cheery voice.

They stared owlishly at me and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes again. A lot of eye-rolling tends to happen when I'm around the two of them.

"Elves first!" chirped the Doctor.

"Screw you," I deadpanned.

River nudged her husband and the two of them met each other's eyes. From where I stood it looked like they were both having a silent conversation that I wasn't privy to. It was entirely plausible. They were Time Lords and they were married and I was feeling like the third wheel… again.

It was common for me to feel like the third wheel whenever I was around River and the Doctor. At times it seemed like they were in their own little world and I was this little outside creature that somehow wondered in. Naturally, I did not appreciate such a feeling but I didn't say anything. Normally I didn't have to.

As it was, it seemed to me like River was silently scolding her husband so I didn't mind the third wheel feeling too much.

Finally River Song grabbed her husband's arm and dragged him over to where I was and held out her hand.

"We'll enter together, how's that?" she asked in an attempt to compromise.

The look on her face was carefully cheerful and eager. I didn't like it. Whatever they had been talking about mentally must have had something to do with whatever the Doctor was hiding from me in the first place. Something was going on and I didn't fully understand what it was and why it was happening. Suddenly I wanted to run but this time I wanted to run away from them.

I didn't, though, and I ended up taking River and the Doctor's hands despite my suspicions.

It wasn't until I entered the circle when everything went totally wrong and I found everything around me fading into the background. For a moment I felt like I was floating on air and had to bite back a scream lest I seem as a damsel in distress. When everything cleared I looked around the area and found that I was completely and utterly alone in the middle of a forest. There was little to no indication that the Doctor and River even existed.

I did the only thing that seemed logical at that moment and cussed the sky blue.

* * *

I had camped where I appeared just in case the Doctor and River somehow ended up near where I was (or even in the world at all) and remained there for the duration of the day. I decided against starting any fires or setting up any tents since I didn't know where I was and I didn't know whether or not I would have to leave the vicinity in a hurry. The whole situation was troublesome and I made a mental note to never, ever, in a million years, do something as rash and reckless as I did a few hours earlier.

Of course, that was assuming I actually kept this renewed promise unlike the forty-thousand times before. Careful just didn't seem like the thing I was naturally inclined to.

I bit back a groan at that thought when I remembered the slew of proverbs Merlin tried to drill into my head the few years I was learning from him. Merlin would kill me if he found out about my current situation! What was it that he said? Never perform a spell that you have never seen before in your life without knowing more about it than what was written in that one book. Always look for a different source, he would say.

I opened my pack and pulled out the book that River gave me and leafed through it for a few minutes; studying every page that caught my eye. Everything certainly seemed consistent and I also found that I could barely read the more difficult Gaelic passages. I could read the splurges of Latin, but most of those pertained to certain incantations or explanations of certain Roman things. The odd rune language that resembled Ango-Saxon and Gaelic made no sense to me whatsoever despite it obviously being the root to both languages.

The back of my head thudded against the three that I was sitting against as the beginnings of despair and self-loathing began to take me. I was an idiot. It wasn't like I hadn't realized that the Doctor was acting too… eager when it came to this type of magic. River even acted odd in the end. That should have tipped me off. I should have run away like I normally did when weird things like this loomed before me.

I smiled wryly to myself at that thought. I was an eighty-nine year old elf maiden who refused to look like an elf maiden with a temper as bad as a sailor's swearing (not to mention a mouth as bad as a such). Would that ever change or was I going to die before I turned one hundred?

I glanced around at the clearing and then back at the open book in my lap. Sitting there, I decided after a few minutes, wasn't going to get things done. I had supplies and I had a variety of weapons. I had a lot of things that would keep me alive for traveling in strange lands. I was fortunate. The mere thought of the idea that I could have been some innocent civilian who got too adventurous and ended up in the middle of nowhere suddenly made me very thankful for my current predicament.

With everything suddenly decided and with my agitation at the fact that I was currently doing nothing to fix my problem I slapped the book shut, stuffed it in my bigger-on-inside backpack, and stood up. I needed to at least move. Staying in one place for too long caused problems for me and I needed to leave as fast as possible. Who knew what could sneak up on me?

I bounded off into the woods without caring about the evident trail I was leaving behind. That was a stupid blunder on my part.

* * *

I've admitted to the world how much of an idiot I am, but now I knew that I wasn't just an idiot. I was a moron. I mean what self-respecting assassin trained by the person who was born and bred to kill her very powerful husband let themselves get followed, tracked, and surrounded by a bunch of weirdoes? Did I mention that these weird people wore green/brown cloaks and trained bows and arrows at me? Had they been further away, it wouldn't have been an issue. I spent a day with Robin Hood. I knew how to fend off bastards who point arrows at me… from a distance. I had to leave before the thief-wonder could teach me anything about close combat archery.

So basically I was completely and totally screwed.

I did the only thing that was sensible. I pulled my hand away from where it was caressing the handle of my gun and raised both of them above my head in the universal sign of defeat. For good measure (and due to my sick, twisted, sense of humor I had acquired because of my life style) I sent them the fictional Vulcan symbol of friendship.

"I come in peace?" I added with my tone ringing in question.

One of them lowered his bow and stepped forward while reaching up and pulling back his (I assumed it was a "he") hood. My mouth slackened and I shamelessly gaped at him. Several very inappropriate thoughts ran through my head before I could push them completely out of it. See me channeling Professor Song? I do it quite well.

Seriously, could anyone blame me when I finally came face to face with a male elf that wasn't so mentally deranged that his good looks are forever marred by hatred and evil? No, I didn't think so!

In any case, the blond, blue eyed, lightly tanned elf in front of me kept his face blank while he studied me. I regained control of my mind and gave him a very imperious look. The look turned into a glare when I realized that the male was sizing me up.

"My lady, I must ask you who you are, where you hail from, and why you are heavily armed," he stated rather than asked in a voice that was either baritone or a low tenor.

I decided to not be a smart ass… mostly.

"I come from a blue box that's bigger on the inside, I am known as Doctor Brianna Davis; mythological and cultural historian, and I'm heavily armed because I go everywhere heavily armed. It's practically habit," I said dryly.

He gave me a look and I smiled the sweetest smile that I could muster. The thing was, my smiles were not known to be sweet. The elf didn't like the look of my sweet smile, I could tell. He probably felt the malice behind it.

"Bind her. She could be a spy for the Dark Lord," the blond finally ordered.

_'Wait, what? Who?' _I thought.

Two guards came forward and grabbed my arms roughly. I remained as impassive as I possibly could while attempting to resist the urge to maim them in horrible ways that would leave them crippled for two or three months. It was the wise thing to do.

They took my bag and made an attempt to open it. Naturally, they couldn't. Only I could open it thanks to a little bit of tweaking on the Doctor's part. His reasoning behind doing so was sound. We were time travelers and it was best that no one accidentally discover things to be found many years later. Of course, that never really worked out in the end regardless, but we tried.

Blondie glared at me after one of his men (I'm guessing) muttered something to him in a strange language that I couldn't understand. That alone told me that the Doctor and River were nowhere near me because the TARDIS would have translated the language for me. Said leader grabbed my arm and…

I almost, but not quite, kicked him in the balls. I refrained, though, and proceeded to mar the foot that was nearest to me.

"For heaven's sake! Daleks treat women better than you, bastard!" I finally snapped after I struggled out of his grip when he yelled in pain.

His men trained their bows on me again. I couldn't blame them. I really couldn't. I attacked their leader, but that this particular moment I was after blood. I was glaring at blondie menacingly. I could probably take all of them, I figured. My hands might have been tied behind my back, but I was the personal student of Professor River Song. There were only eleven of them and I had, honestly, taken on more than that.

Granted, I sorely underestimated the speed, agility, and skill of elves that were possibly by far a hell of a lot older than me, but at the time I wasn't that smart. Like I said earlier, I didn't have much interaction with others of my species and those that I interacted with were one hundred miles over the peak of insanity and accelerating.

"Look," I began as I attempted to calm down enough to reason with them, "I don't mean any harm, I swear, but I will hurt you if you hurt me. Are we at an understanding?"

Blondie glared at me and placed his right hand on his sword that rested at his side.

"Do you expect us to believe such a tale when you refuse to cooperate with us?" he asked sharply.

He had a very good point, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I kept up my glare steadily intensifying it defiantly.

"You grabbed my frickin' arm! What did you expect me to do, write a sonnet about your gentlemanly behavior?" I asked in an enraged high voice.

My enraged voice was annoying. I knew this from experience arguing with pretty much everyone. The company of elves winced at the volume and frequency that was emitted. I wasn't surprised by that. Elves had sensitive ears. I should know.

Blondie gazed at me for a moment before raising his hand, "Stand down and unstring your bows."

I softened my gaze slightly when I realized that we were coming to some sort of peace treaty.

"Your men may unarm me… if they wish," I said while alluding to the hidden weapons in my boots, sleeves, and pant legs.

Blondie nodded and turned to one of his men, "Calanon, Adan, remove any weapons on her person."

I nearly snorted. 'Any weapons'? What did he think I was; helpless? Two hooded elves approached me and I allowed them to take my gun (they asked me if it was a weapon and I nodded an affirmative), sword, knives, pouches and dirk. I was surprised that they didn't ask if I had any more weapons on me, but then I realized that while they thought of me as a threat they didn't see me as much of one. Sexist pigs.

After my revealed weapons were safely stuffed into a bag blondie motioned for another one of his men… er males and ordered, "Arandur, guard her and be certain to keep her from doing anything suspicious."

Arandur approached me and peered at me from under his hood with his dark ocean blue eyes and inclined his head to me.

"My lady, if you will please allow me to escort you we will proceed shortly," he said in a light tenor voice that, I knew, was probably the downfall of saints.

I nodded while reflecting on the fact that elven beauty was as annoying as hell and was certainly glad that I was in my human form. This was part of the reason why I continued to look human most of the time. The elven beauty that naturally accompanied my race was just plain disgusting! Besides, I didn't need people like King Henry the Eighth (slimy son of a bitch) falling head over heels for me just because I looked pretty. History wouldn't know what to do with itself if something like that came about. Oh, and the entire fabric of the reality of time and space could, possibly, be unraveled by such a little insignificant change.

Confused yet?

Arandur placed a hand gently, but firmly on my back between my shoulder blades and guided me along with the rest of the company. After a few minutes, he seemed to realize that I wasn't in any jeopardy of tripping like a clumsy oaf and removed his hand. He remained near me anyway.

Blondie, whose name, to me, was "Your Highness" or "My Prince" because that was all the other elves would refer to him as, led the way through the forest. We moved silently and quickly. They were surprised that I moved as swiftly as they could. I knew they were, but that was their mistake in assuming that I was a mere human. It was best to not assume things as I was constantly told by Merlin throughout the duration of my training with him.

The afternoon passed and by the end of it, I was ready to collapse. There was something to be said about being an elf in human form. My stamina, while higher than most humans, was still not at the same level as the other male elves I was traveling with. Because of this, I had a feeling that "His Royal Highness" (whose name I still did not know and honestly didn't care to) ended up stopping the group a lot sooner than they were used to.

While Princey looked slightly irked by this occurrence the rest of the group didn't seem to mind in the least. In fact, they looked rather relieved. Out of curiosity that was beginning to stab at my mind relentlessly like an itch that wouldn't go away, I found myself asking Arandur why that was, despite myself.

The tall male, blond, elf looked rather surprised by my sudden willingness to make conversation. I hadn't spoken much during the trip and focused on the pace of the others as well as my own anger at the situation I found myself in. Talking to anyone was out of the question lest I snapped at them which would not be in anyone's best interest.

"Our lord tends to drive us through the night with little chance of sleep. We have found ourselves tiring as of late," he explained.

I shrugged and allowed the elf to lay out an extra sleeping blanket that the group designated to me upon consensus. Apparently someone wasn't getting sleep that night (again) and I wished I knew who so I could tell them that I would be fine without the blanket.

With my hands still tied behind my back, I lay down and closed my eyes in an attempt to capture the sleep that I knew would elude me for a few hours at least. A hand gently pressed against my shoulder and my eyes fluttered open to meet the green eyes of Arandur. His hood was off now and I could see his perfectly sculpted elven beauty along with his long, silvery blond hair that was tied back in a full braid. This surprised me because even in my old world I rarely saw a man actually wear a braid before. Granted, this braid wasn't fancy, but the sight of it still caught me off guard.

I blinked at him and the male elf inquired, "Are you in need of sustenance?"

I gave a one shouldered shrug and averted my eyes from his. I actually wasn't that hungry and was beginning to feel homesick. I wanted the Doctor or River or both around just so that I could have some company in my captivity. I wanted to be back in the TARDIS listening to the next crackpot plan that the Doctor cooked up. I wanted to train with River and I wanted to be back in the Doctor's extensive library reading books while he and his wife went on one of their dates.

Arandur, though, wasn't to be brushed off so easily and attempted to persuade me to eat anyway, "Miss Brianna, his highness will push us tomorrow. He wishes to cross the river Bruinen tomorrow and by human standards we are merely two days away. It is possible that he may push us into the night so I would suggest that you eat now and conserve your energy."

I sat up and glanced at the blond prince who was studying various maps with two other elves (one golden blond and the other light brown) and engaging them in some heated discussion. It looked like they were at the brink of an argument, but I wasn't sure. I hadn't really been around my kind enough to know whether or not they even argued. I looked back at Arandur with a raised eyebrow and the elf before me had a faint humored smile on his lips.

"He is intent on finding the quickest route to and across the river," he answered my unvoiced question.

I sighed and looked up at the darkened sky in defeat before nodding at the elf.

"I guess I'll eat," I finally conceded grudgingly.

I really wasn't hungry and I also wasn't too keen on allowing silver to feed me, but feed me he most certainly did. It was quite embarrassing and I could see the glances that the other males shot us from all around. Now that their hoods were off I could tell that most of them either had different shades of blond or brown hair. The elves, it seemed, didn't have much diversity when it came to their appearance.

That struck me as odd considering the fact that I had the hair color that I did. It wasn't blond or brown, but somewhere in between. My eyes weren't either blue or green, but teal which is a mixture of the two. I was also short; something that I suspected then was uncommon among most elf women let alone elf men. The elf males, themselves, positively towered over me.

The fact that I rarely let down my human guise was suddenly beginning to work in my favor because I knew with certainty that more impossible questions would be shot towards me had they seen what I really looked like. An overwhelming feeling overcame me to somehow contact Merlin and apologize profusely to him for complaining about making me acquire the habit of hiding my appearance. It was with great regret that I remembered doing so would be completely impossible now that I was a universe away in a place that I had no knowledge of.

My sleep that night was less than restful, but I ended up acquiring some anyway.


End file.
